


Home

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/gifts), [Nightworldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/gifts).



**Home**

A Korrasami Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

 

 

 **Summary:** Korra and Asami see each other have three years and Korra gives Asami the letter she always wishes she had sent.

 **Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 

* * *

 

 

Asami Sato met Korra at the docks, and tried to keep the stinging sensation at the corner of her eyes from growing.

 

“Hey,” Korra breathed, blue eyes looking Asami head-on. They were sharp, more keen than Asami had ever remembered.

 

“Hey,” Asami responded, forcing herself to stand still. She wanted to throw herself at the Avatar, but she held back, swallowing the hard lump of emotion in the back of her throat. “How… are you?”

 

At that, Korra smiled, a slight hitch of her lips. “Different.” Asami could tell: Korr’as hair was short to a messy bob, and her eyes had bags beneath them. The rest of her , though, was tougher than ever: muscles had grown, giving her body an image of hardness. Hardness hat Asami wanted to ghost her fingers across.

 

“You look…” Asami paused. “You look alive.”

 

Korra nodded, her smile growing. “I feel whole again.” Suddenly, Korra turned, fiddling around in her pocket. “I… I wanted to give this to you first thing when we saw each other. I promised myself I’d give if to you. It’s…” Korra’s cheeks flushed red. “A bit embarrassing.” It was an envelope, crisp and blue. A drop of dark purple wax sealed the back. “You can open it now. I… I would prefer it if you did actually.”

 

Asami nodded and pressed her thumb to the seal, cracking the wax off in chunks. She pulled out the paper, and the smell of sea salt filled her nose. She sighed and smiled wider: it smelled like Korra’s home.

 

 _Dear Asami,_ the letter began, _I have a lot I need to get off my chest. It’s dark out now, near midnight, and my mind won’t let me rest until I tell you how I feel._

_I used to hate you. Like, genuinely **hate** you. You were too pretty, too pristine, too…good, yet… something changed. I’d like to say I know exactly when, but I don’t. All I know is that one day, I looked at you and we were friends, and I was super excited to be that way. Maybe it was that day when we were driving and you called me your girlfriend. I think that’s when I realized the hate was gone. (Also, probably helped that neither of us was interested in Mako at that point, am I right?)_

_Anyways, I…I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you. Madly in love with you. I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I sailed around the harbor trying to convince myself to go find you and tell you, but… well, now you have this letter telling you._

Asami paused, switching the page. The ink on the last page was fresher, smudged a bit as if scrawled recently.

_Now, if I did it right, you’re reading this, and probably wondering when the Avatar became a lesbian. I don’t know if I ever “changed”: I did love Mako, after all. I just think that something inside of me loves you too, more, than I ever could have imagined loving someone, and…yeah._ The ink smudged most here, and the paper was wrinkled, as if water had been spilled. Asami read the rest quickly, heart thudding in her chest. She folded the letter gently, stuffing it back in the envelope with shaking fingers.

 

“So,” Korra began, gaze still on Asami. “What do you think?”

 

Asami flipped her hair, green eyes bright. “I think you should have sent this earlier.”

 

Korra’s lips parted, and her eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

 

“Three years ago, I asked you if you wanted me to come with you home. I didn’t do that because I was your friend: I did that because I was your friend and madly in love with you. Still am,” Asami finished, crossing her arms. “I just wish you’d’ve seen it sooner, silly.” She smiled, chuckling softly.

 

Korra made sputtering noses, cheeks turning bright red. “I… you…”

 

“Korra, not many people would bath their best friend, change their undergarments, or spoon feed them without love. Loving you romantically just… came with time.” Asami took a step forward, and Korra felt like she was towering over her. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice all my attempts to get you to flirt back.”

 

Korra quickly thought of three years ago: Asami _had_ been flirting with her, in soft touches, inside jokes, and small gifts she left for the Avatar. In grand actions, saving her life, and cheering her on.

 

It was love on many levels, and at that realization, Korra felt her heart leap towards Asami.

 

Shifting onto her tiptoes, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck. “You can still love me, even though we’ve been gone from each other so long?” she whispered cautiously.

 

“Love has no expiration date, Korra,” Asami stated, tilting her head down. “We can take this at your pace. I… I know you must still be hurting.”

 

Korra snorted, blue eyes vibrant. “I’m tired of feeling sorry for myself.” Korra’s lip turned to a true smile, big, threatening to crack her cheeks. “Is this the part where we kiss?

 

“Yeah, it is,” Asami nodded, lips on a breath away. “Welcome home,” she whispered, before their lips met, silencing the world.


End file.
